my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagebito Namishotto-Langely
Kagebito Namishotto-Langely (Kanji: 影ビート 波ショット-ラングレー, Romaji: Kagebito Namishotto-Rangurē) is the daughter of Otodisuku Namishotto and Feldt Langley. She was formed via Flamma's quirk. With one mother having the ability to destroy entire skyscrapers with music alone, and the other capable of traveling anywhere with shadows, Kagebito has some shoes to fill... which actually may be a bit easier with her quirk, Umbra-Sonar, and her habit of making the impossible possible... Namely, making weapons that TRANSFORM! Loved by both of her mothers, yet struggling with filling the potentially high expectations that came with being a U.A. student, Kagebito needs to figure out how to balance... and that is something she's weak at. Appearance Kagebito is a fairly short, 5'12" girl. Standing 6 inches higher than Feldt, yet 6 inches shorter than Otodi. They have short hair with a slightly messy pattern, and 2 white streaks. There is a tiny color gradient where the hair tapers off from brown to hazel. Kagebito inherited Feldt's red eyes, and Otodi's face. Kagebito is flat. Knife wears the standard U.A Uniform, with the addition of a small handgun on her hip. Her casual clothes consists of basketball shorts, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a fairly large green hoodie. It's large enough for the sleeves to be longer than her arms at times. Apparently, when Kagebito gets serious, her eyes glow. It is not known if this is an aesthetic effect, or an actual happening. Personality To describe Kagebito in one word: Mellow. She's rarely out of control or overtly expressive, a trait inherited from Otodi. However, she isn't indifferent in the fact she doesn't care. She's actually kind of bored most of the time. Being capable of controlling shadows AND make those shadows break the ear drums, she sees no point in combat, and would rather show her opponent a bit of mercy before carrying on with combat. Kagebito is fairly mature for her age. However, behind the privacy of closed doors, Kagebito becomes the person who would kick someone into the water to teach them how to swim. It is where she can be herself and cast out the mature portrait she makes for herself, very much like Otodi. Like Feldt, she likes to bake, and is rather skilled at cooking, though her recipes are usually of Russian, Polish, or Austrian origin. Suffice to say, don't expect Kagebito to make fries (Though she won't object to it). Kagebito has a sort of "Addiction" to chocolate. While this is normally associated with it's sweet taste, it sometimes gets weird when Kagebito adds it as a side dish. Chocolate also apparently helps her sleep. As a result of this, Kagebito's favorite day is Valentine's Day, because she has an excuse to eat chocolate on a daily basis. She has a high degree of intelligence. Not only can she speak in old english, she can also capable of speaking entire movie scripts in other languages (Russian, Portuguese, Polish, Spanish, and French). Kagebito is also capable of creating weapons that either shift from one state to another or use an alloy she designed that causes elemental reactions (Fire Burst, Extreme Recoil). Powers and Abilities Quirk Umbra-Sonar: '''Kagebito's quirk is an amalgam of both of her parents' quirk, allowing her to manipulate shadows AND vibrate her bones to create powerful bursts of sound. These Sound Shockwaves, like Otodi's Sound Wave quirk, are related to music family, which also affects the shadow's effects; Strings allows the Shadows to fragment into smaller "Ropes" to tie down opponents, Brass forms defensive constructs, Percussion releases sound energy stored within the shadow when it gets hit, and Woodwinds creates cutting edges to the shadows, forming faux swords. Kagebito tends to use the shadows and sound to focus the energy into a blade. These shadows can also be hidden by their soundwaves, warping the light around them to turn them invisible, and create an effect similar to telekinesis, further enhancing her range and allowing sneak attacks. Like her mother, Kagebito is capable of transmitting the sound into a powerful vessel. However, instead of EDM, Kagebito's "Super Sound" commonly takes the form of rock music. As a result, it's more concussive and deals considerable blunt damage. It also rips a target apart, rather than smash the organs of one like Otodi's EDM, leaving extreme damage and a corpse. Also like her mother, Kagebito can manipulate shadows for miscellaneous and combat purposes. She can form portals, or a single void to hide in if something gets too tough. She is capable of using this void to store a near infinite amount of items, and is also capable of manipulating other objects via shadow. Combined with vibration, these shadows can be cloaked, creating an effect similar to paranormal floatation. Quirk Abilities * '''Awareness: '''By limiting her range of hearing to a particular frequency, Kagebito can pick out a conversation in a crowd. It allows her to more efficiently eavesdrop without getting suspiciously close. Combined with her Dead Silence ability, Kagebito can listen to ALL OF YOUR DIRTY SECRETS. * '''Nuclear Guardian: '''Kagebito can absorb the electro magnetic radiation emitted from Nuclear Powerhouse, Mazenta's quirk, via layering a small void around her skin. This makes her one of the few people capable of sticking around the living nuke and survive... it's also one of the factors that have allowed Mazenta to warm up to Kage, and eventually crush on her. Physical Abilities * '''Sonic Resistance: '''Kagebito is partially deaf. * '''Peak Human Condition * Intelligence * 'Engineering Skill: '''Kagebito can create weapons that seem straight out of science fiction. * '''Dead Silence: '''Of light frame, Kagebito is capable of moving with barely any noise. This is further enhanced by her portals made by her shadows, and can even hide in other's shadows for a sneak attack or to spy on them. Quotes * ''"I have two mothers. You wanna know why that's hell? Because I get stuck in an infinite loop of "Go ask your mom". * "DOOT!" * "Just so you know, I don't die quietly. I go down, your going WITH ME." * "Feed me." * "Always hide behind someone who's bullet proof." Trivia * Her theme is: Mice on Venushttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZ47H84Bc_Q&t= * Kagebito is Bi, leaning to the homo side. She has a crush on the Xifas member Mazenta Hakai, who returns said affections.